fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Warszawskie zabytki
Polska Totalnej Porażki- odcinek 2 Chris:W poprzednim odcinku Polski Totalnej Porażki. 15 zawodników dowiedziało się,że zamiast tournee po USA lecą do Polski. Zmierzyli się jednak przed tym z pierwszym wyzwaniem,czyli biegiem na lotnisko. Dwaj najlepsi (Brick i Jo) wybrali drużyny,a Sam wolał mieć konsole niż zostać w programie.Kto wygra,a kto przegra? Oglądajcie Polske .... Totalnej ...... Porażki. Intro Chris:Witam wszystkich w Warszawie. Jednak zanim zaczniemy wyzwanie muszę przedstawić wam autobus,którym będziecie jeździć po Polsce. Dzieli się on na 2 klasy:zwyciężców,która wygląda całkiem dobrze i łamag,o której lepiej nie wspominać. Oczywiście wygrana drużyna idzie do pierwszej,a przegrana do drugiej. W tym autobusie jest łazienka,gdzie tradycyjnie możecie wyznawać oglądającym swoje sekrety. Na ceremonii przegranych ci,którzy zostają dostaną bilety autobusowe,a przegrany wyjdzie Schodami Poniżenia i wróci własnym kosztem do domu. A wasze pierwsze dzisiejsze wyzwanie to quiz o Warszawie,który da zwyciężcy przewagę w drugim wyzwaniu. Tyler:Że jak? Przecież ja nic nie wiem o Warszawie Chris:Spokojnie obie drużyny zgłaszają po 2 uczestników,którzy odpowiedzą na 5 pytań. Jo:A jeśli będzie remis? Chris:Będzie dogrywka po prostu Zebranie Turystów Brick:Kogo by tu wziąć? Dawn:Ja spróbuje. Aura tego miejsca mi w tym pomoże. Tyler:Ale kto jako drugi? Brick:Sam pójdę z żołnierskiego obowiązku Tyler:Jak tam chcesz Zebranie Obrońców Jo:Noah ty idziesz Noah:Dobra jak tam chcesz ... Mike:Ja też pójdę Jo:No to załatwione Pierwsze wyzwanie-quiz Chris:Mam nadzieje,że się przygotowaliście,bo zaczynamy quiz. Noah:Lepiej dawaj już 1 pytanie Chris:Jaki król przeniósł stolice do Warszawy? Brick i Dawn:Zygmunt III Waza Noah i Mike:Zygmunt III Waza Chris:Dobra odpowiedź,więc jest 1 do 1. Ile procent PKB wytworzyły warszawskie firmy? Brick i Dawn:13% Noah i Mike:22% Chris:Dobrze odpowiedzieli Turyści i jest 2 do 1 Jak nazywa się największy stadion Warszawy? Brick i Dawn:Stadion Narodowy Noah i Mike:Stadion Narodowy,który jest też największym stadionem Polski Chris:Obie odpowiedzi są poprawne,ale 2 pełniejsza,jednak za to nie ma dodatkowych punktów,więc Turyści 3,a Obrońcy 2 i zostały tylko dwa pytania. Jak nazywa się prezydent Warszawy? Brick i Dawn:Bronisław Komorski Noah i Mike:Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz Chris:Dobrze odpowiedzieli Noah i Mike,bo pytałem o prezydenta Warszawy '... Przed ostatnim pytaniem jest remis 3:3. A może jednak nie będzie to ostatnie i będzie dogrywka? Ale to będzie trudne,bo trzeba wymienić jakieś miasto partnerskie Warszawy? Brick i Dawn:Moskwa? Noah i Mike:Berlin? Chris:Obaj macie racje,więc jednak będzie dogrywka. W takim razie macie 3 minuty na znalezienie jak największej liczby zabytków Warszawy ''Obie pary są wtedy wspierane kibicowaniem przez resztę drużyny Chris:No to co macie? Brick i Dawn:Zamek Królewski,Pałac Kultury i Nauki,Pałac w Wilanowie i Belweder Noah i Mike:Mamy to wszystko,ale też Łazienki ''' Chris:Pierwsze wyzwanie wygrywają Obrońcy Polskości. Będą mieli 1 minutę przewagi w poszukiwaniu figurek wybitnego kompozytora Fryderyka Chopina. Są one pochowane gdzieś po całym poblisku rynku i jest ich 10. Drużyna,która znajdzie więcej wygra noc w luksusowych hotelu InterContinental Hotel Warsaw,a przegrani będą musieli kogoś wywalić. Drugie wyzwanie:Szukanie figurek-Obrońcy Polskości Jo:Dobra szybko wykorzystajmy tą przewagę. Mike:O patrz tam na prawo jest figurka DJ:No czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem Jo:Dobra podzielmy się. Ja,Noah,Eva i Mike szukają w zachodniej części,a reszta we wschodniej. Za 20 minut się spowrotem spotkamy w tym samym miejscu. DJ:No mam naprawdę inteligentne towarzystwo ... 15 minut później Eva:Patrzcie to kolejna figurka Mike:Ciekawe,jak radzę sobie Turyści W tym samym w drugiej części rynku Anna Maria:Mam figurkę DJ:To dobrze,a teraz szybko wracamy,bo za 5 minut musimy się spotkać. Lindsay:Ale gdzie? DJ:Jak to gdzie głuptasko w centrum tego rynku ... Drugie wyzwanie:Szukanie figurek-Polscy Turyści Brick:Doskonale wiem,że rywale mają od razu figurkę i mieli przewagę tej minuty,ale spróbujmy zażarcie walczyć o zwycięstwo B coś wskazuje Tyler:Na tej ławce jest figurka! Dawn:No i od razu lepiej. Brick:No to w drogę i na wszelki wypadek trzymamy się razem Po 20 minutach Katie:Ooo na tym stoisku jest figurka Sadie:I to nawet nie jedna Ezekiel:No co za szczęście Brick:Ok,ale teraz szybko je weźcie i biegniemy dalej Drugie wyzwanie:Szukanie figurek-Część finałowa Chris:Informuje członków obu drużyn,że jest remis 3 do 3. Postarajcie się szybko znaleźć pozostałe figurki. Podpowiadam,że wszystkie są na północy rynku. Jo:Ciekawe czemu nam pomaga ... Pewnie mu się do jacuzzi spieszy. Noah:Nie wiem czemu nam pomaga,ale w drogę Brick:My też już biegniemy na północ rynku. Wkrótce jednak Turyści idą na północny-zachód,a Obrońcy na północny-wschód ''Polscy Turyści'' Dawn:Widzę tam po lewej stronie kolejną figurkę. Brick:To wspaniale bierz ją Dawn:Ok Po 10 minutach Ezekiel:A jak przegramy? Brick:Spokojnie będzie dobrze '' Tyler:Widzę figurkę. Mamy przynajmniej remis Brick:To wspaniale idziemy dalej. Obrońcy Polskości Po 5 minutach od rozwidlenia Lindsay:Widzę naszą 4 figurkę Jo:To wspaniale ' Mike:Ja ją wezme,a wy biegnijcie dalej. Zaraz was dogonię. ''17 minut później Eva:Widzę statuetkę. Jo:No to mamy 5. Ciekawe jak rywale Jednak nagle Chris coś ogłasza z megafonu Chris:Wszystkie figurki pozbierane i mamy remis. Przybiegnijcie szybko spowrotem na centrum rynku i powiem co dalej. Polscy Turyści-podczas powrotu Ezekiel upada i niszczy jedną z figur Chopina. Ezekiel:Ups Tyler:Ezekiel dzisiaj wyleciesz! Na centrum rynku Chris:Widzę,że mamy remis,więc nikt dziś nie odpadnie. Oddajcie statuetki. Wszyscy je oddają Chris:Czekaj jednej z nich brakuje od Turystów,więc jednak ktoś z turystów odpadnie Skróty z głosowania Tyler:Odpowiedź na pytanie kto odpada jest prosta-Ezekiel Ezekiel:Brick pozbawił nas cennej minuty i mnie wkurza,więc na niego głosuje Brick:Ezekiel Ceremonia eliminacji Chris:Bilety dostają Dawn,Tyler,Katie,B i Sadie. Zostały dwie osoby Brick i Ezekiel. A ostatni bilet wędruje do ... Bricka. Ezekiel odpadasz i wychodzisz od razu Schodami Poniżenia! Ezekiel:Żegnam was i życzę wam wszystkiego ... najgorszego Chris:Więc pierwsze wyzwania z Polsce dobiegły końca. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć,co dalej to oglądajcie Polske Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki